


What Makes Us Blind

by FireyAlex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Flirty Sleep | Remy Sanders, I'm just gonna say this is good because idk, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of blood, Swearing, Virgil realizing he's in love with Roman, blood mention, cursing, look idk how the fuck to tag shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireyAlex/pseuds/FireyAlex
Summary: Virgil doesn’t understand why he gets so angry whenever Roman’s flirting with somebody else. It’s not like he actually loves him, right? That would just be crazy. He’s not jealous, just annoyed.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	What Makes Us Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Every fucking day, I wish you’re mine - every single goddamned day,” and “You mean the whole fucking world to me, do you know that?”

It’s fine, he should be used to this by now. Roman is a very flirtatious person by nature, anyway. So it doesn’t matter. But for whatever reason, it still made Virgil’s blood absolutely boil. He never understood why, though.

Virgil pulled his hood over his head to hide himself as much as possible, avoiding any and all eye contact, as Roman was excessively flirting with some random man clad in sunglasses and a leather jacket. He put his headphones on and just let the music wash the two voices away. Maybe it was just his anxiety acting up that made him act like this. Yeah, that was it. It was simply his anxiety. Why would it be anything else?

Roman laughed as he and the stranger spent time talking and flirting with each other. The two had fallen into a rhythm and had relaxed more as they talked. Finally, Roman’s laughing and flirting had died down, and a pleased smile landed on his face.

“I don’t believe I ever caught your name, darling,” Roman brought up smoothly.

The other gave an amused chuckle, “The name’s Remy, babes.” He looked Roman up and down over the rim of his glasses. “And I believe I’m missing a few digits from my phone. Would you be a dear and help me figure them out, Ro?” Roman certainly didn’t miss the smirk as Remy pulled his phone out.

Roman chuckled as he carefully grabbed the other’s phone, putting his number in and sent a text to himself. He glanced over at his friend and his face suddenly dropped; Virgil was hiding in his hoodie with his headphones on as he fidgeted with the strings from the hood. He looked back to Remy, giving his phone back.

“Look, this was fun, Rem, but we should probably head home. I’ll text you when I can.”

Remy gave an understanding smile, looking at Roman. “Don’t sweat it, babe,” he stepped close and bent down to kiss Roman on the cheek. “Promise me you’ll get home safely.”

“Without a doubt,” Roman smiled, “you get home safely as well.” After a quick hug, the two separated and Roman turned to Virgil. “Hey, I’m ready to go back, Virge.”

Virgil looked up at him with a scowl, pulling his headphones down around his neck. “‘Bout fucking time,” he growled. He pulled his head down and immediately stormed off, leaving a startled and confused Roman behind.

After blinking his confusion away, Roman rushed to catch up with Virgil, walking beside him. “What… What’s that about, V?”

“Oh, I don’t fucking know. It doesn’t matter, Princey.” He snarled.

“I- … Virgil?”

“What?” He asked uninterested, his voice flat as he refused to spare Roman even a glance.

“Are you alright?”

Virgil gave a short, unamused laugh. “Just peachy. Fan-fucking-tastic. I’m wonderful!” He tucked his head in further, clenching his fists inside his pockets as he grit his teeth.

Roman furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to find the right thing to say. After a brief moment, he gently took hold of Virgil’s arm to stop him. “Virgil, what’s wrong?”

Virgil just scowled. “Let go of me.” He attempted to shrug off Roman’s hold, but it only tightened. “Roman, seriously. I’m fine,” growling the last word, he still refused to look at Roman, but he was glaring two holes into his hand. Seriously, Roman was just a big, stupid idiot. When Roman still refused to let go, he looked up, staring right at him.

Roman’s head was down, though he looked up when he spotted the motion. “Did I do something?”

“You’re always doing ‘something,’ Roman. You have to be a bit more specific than that, Princey.”

“Did-” He hesitated and looked directly at Virgil, “did I do anything to set you off? If I did, I truly apologize. I didn’t mean to-”

“Yes! No! I-” Virgil sighed and tried one last time to free his arm, this time succeeding in the matter, “I don’t know. You always do, you never do, I-” he hesitated, “It’s complicated. So don’t go blaming yourself when I don’t even know why I’m feeling what I’m feeling! It’s irresponsible, Princey!”

Roman moved to speak but was rudely interrupted by his phone ringing. When he pulled it out, the caller ID showed it was Rems Darling. Virgil shrank away, rolling his eyes.

He shouldn’t be surprised. A new flirt shows up, and they get more of Roman’s attention than he ever will around the pair. Why would him calling during their conversation be any different? While Roman’s attention was focused on deciding whether or not to answer, Virgil just continued walking, somehow even smaller than before. His blood was boiling again like it always did, even if he still never understood why. All he knew was that it only ever happened when Roman was talking to other guys in a more-than-friendly manner. It was getting annoying.

There’s no way he was getting jealous. That would only happen if Virgil was in love with Roman, and there was no way in hell that’s the case. Besides, what was there to be jealous of? After all, it was all the other men who would get to be with this over-glorified dork. Everyone else who would have to endure his non-stop chatter and his constant fantasies and his crippling insecurities. Everyone else who would get to see him at his best and his worst, see him when he’s vulnerable, see him when he sleeps and after he wakes up, when his smile was genuine, when his hair curls down in that adorable way that adorably annoys him… Everyone else that got to be his world and center of his attention, that got to feel true safety and security when wrapped in his arms, everyone else that… gets to be his…. Oh.

“Well, shit,” he muttered to no one other than himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets as far as they could go and picked up his pace. He just wanted to get out of here as fast as humanly possible.

“Virgil, wait up!” He groaned inwardly as the voice caught up with him. “I’m so sorry about that, but I told him I’d call him back later. I didn’t mean to let that interrupt-”

“It’s fine. Just forget it.”

“Wha- why? I’m sorry if you feel unheard, but-”

“I said just forget it, Princey!” Virgil stared at him, tears threatening to spill over. “Please,” he nearly whispered.

Roman just stared at him in return, eyes wide in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would form, but he was interrupted before he could speak, anyway.

“Besides, it doesn’t fucking matter. So just.. Drop it.” Virgil at last turned and walked away.

“Virgil, if it’s affecting you this badly, then it’s not nothing. Please, I want to know what I did wrong. So I can be better.”

Virgil stopped dead in his tracks, his nails digging into his palms to the point he almost drew blood. After a moment, he turned around to face Roman, his head down. “You know what? Fine. You want to know what you did?” Roman took a small step back, but still nodded as Virgil slowly raised his head. “You’re out here, flirting with every fucking man you see, leaving me behind in the dust, the one who’s been by your side since middle school.”

He took a step towards Roman, “You don’t pay attention to me in the slightest when it comes to another man. I could jump off a damn cliff and you wouldn’t even notice until you’re done with him!” He took another step forward, a couple rebel tears escaping down his cheeks. “And I- It… it hurts.”

Furiously wiping his tears away, he looked a gaping Roman in the eyes. “You… You mean the whole fucking world to me, do you know that? So it- it hurts to see other men getting all of your attention instead.” Roman moved to speak, but Virgil put his hand up to stop him. “Not… Not yet.” His hand fell back down to his side. “The more men I see you with, the more I realize. Every fucking day,” his voice broke but he continued nonetheless, “I just… wish you were mine. Every single goddamned day.” He was barely at a whisper as he closed his eyes. “I just… Roman, I-” Opening his eyes, he chewed on his lip as he considered his next words. “I love you.” The silence that followed was deafening. 

Roman was rendered completely speechless, not knowing what he should even say. Without thinking, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Virgil. I love you too, he wanted so desperately to say, but the words refused to come out. Instead, he decided to just hold the other man tighter in his arms.

The smaller figure was tense for a moment before he finally hugged back, burying his face in the bigger man’s chest. If Roman had felt him shaking and crying, well, he didn’t mention it. Virgil just wanted to hide away until this all blew over, act like nothing had happened. Of course Roman wouldn’t love someone like him. No, instead, he’d like someone who actually gave a shit about romantic gestures, someone who was open about his feelings, someone who isn’t as fucked up or unstable or broken as Virgil is. Someone who-

“Virgil, I-” Roman started before releasing his breath. Something in the man’s voice made Virgil pull back to look at him. “And this… This is all true?” If he was trying to keep the tremble out of his voice, he was failing miserably.

With a nod, Virgil looked up, tears no longer falling but still pooling in his eyes. “Every damn word,” his voice was impossibly soft now, the fear of rejection tainting his tone.

After a moment’s hesitation, the taller figure looked down at Virgil, his eyes and face softer than he’s ever seen from Roman before. His lips parted into a small, kind smile. “I was hoping you liked me as well, Virgil. I-”

“Wait,” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You mean-”

Roman cupped his hand around Virgil’s cheek. “I love you too, Storm cloud. I always have. Ever since I can remember, I’ve loved you.” 

Virgil stared intently, eyes darting between Roman’s eyes, trying to find any malice or deceit, but instead found nothing. He felt the tension leave his body as he leaned into the hand still cupping his cheek, letting the warmth seep in. 

“Then what about the other men?” Virgil asked softly. 

Roman closed his eyes for a moment, trying but failing to hide the regret that instantly appeared in them. “No matter how many people I may have flirted with, lightning bolt, none will I love as much as you. None will I fight the impossible for, like I with you. None will I wish every waking moment to be with, other than you. None will I want to spend the rest of my days with, only you. Always only you, Virgil.

“Only for you would I walk to the ends of the earth and back. Only for you would I fight to protect from any ailment, no matter how big or small. Only for you would I love to see your face relaxed in sleep, and the way the sun connects with you in the morn’. Only for you, would I love as deeply as I do.” As he finished speaking, he slowly brought himself closer, leaving their faces only inches apart. 

Virgil let out a breathless laugh, a small smile forming. “You’re a fucking sap, Princey, you know that?”

“Only for you, my dark night,” Roman smiled back at the other.

Virgil’s smile turned into a smirk. He leaned forward, lips brushing together. “Just shut up already,” he muttered before their lips finally connected. 

Roman’s free arm wrapped around Virgil’s waist, dipping him down ever so slightly. In response, Virgil threw his arms around Roman’s neck, deepening the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, Roman pulled away, resting his forehead on Virgil’s. “I love you, Virgil,” he whispered breathlessly.

“I love you too, you sap. However, it might be a good idea to get back.”

Roman gently shook his head, his smile growing. “Just one more,” he connected their lips once more. They still had plenty of time before the sun set, after all. So what was one more kiss or two? Or Fifteen? 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr! :D @Firey-Alex


End file.
